Conventional smear sample preparation devices are used to prepare smear samples of blood specimen by dropping blood or the like onto a slide glass and drawing the glass to smear the specimen for observation of the blood using a microscope or the like.
Synthetic blood examination devices are known which allow setting the smear condition for each sample based on measurement results from a blood analyzer that analyzes the blood sample in order to efficiently perform the examination work (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,903).
Identification information, such as the specimen number, date, reception number, patient name and the like, is written on the slide glass with the blood smear in order to identify the blood. For example, an ID number representing the identification information is automatically printed on the slide glass in the apparatus cited in the above patent publication. Blood, however, has diverse characteristics, such as particle density, viscosity and the like, and at times, depending on the specimen, when it is difficult to prepare a smear sample suitable for observation using a conventional smear sample preparing apparatus.
In the case of such blood samples, since a clinical technician must manually prepare the smear sample, and a clinical technician must write the identification information to identify the blood, the examination operation is not sufficiently efficient.